


Seen and unseen

by Animeangel1798



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion saw more than Nezumi gives him credit for. He knew there was something wrong with No. 6 but what was he supposed to do about it? No yaoi just mentions it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and unseen

Nezumi was doing it again. He was assuming that Shion had never noticed the corruption in No. 6. He would always do this. Look at him with pity and anger in his eyes. Shion sometimes wanted to scream at him, hurt him because how could he not notice? He may not have noticed much when he was a kid but

when your young and that's how you were raised why would you need to question anything? But even then he'd know something wasn't right. He'd know. Nezumi didn't care about that though so Shion kept his silence no matter how much it bugged him. Nezumi had saved his life and Shion loved him, but he just

wished Nezumi wouldn't assume he was weak, or stupid, or blind to the things around him. Nezumi was still talking "You didn't see anything did you? You were to naive to notice any wrong. You didn't see it, how wrong it was. Just like everyone else." Shion hung his head to hide how much Nezumi saying these

things stung. He wasn't naive! He knew. But what could he have done to stop it? Nothing. Nezumi talked as if one person knowing could have stopped it, like if only Shion or someone else had noticed No. 6 wouldn't be this way. That was unfair to assume. If anybody had gone poking around in No. 6's business

they would have been put in the correctional facility or killed. Shion may be air-headed at times but he wasn't stupid enough to get killed. He had to look after his mom, and now Nezumi. He couldn't afford to die. Nezumi didn't seem to realize this. All he saw was black or white, No. 6 or him. There could be no third

option with him. Shion was sick of it. He loved Nezumi so much it hurt but sometimes he wanted to tell Nezumi he was the stupid one. He was the one who was close minded. Shion could see a future Nezumi couldn't and that hurt. Nezumi was set on No. 6 dieing, even the innocent people. Men, women. Mothers,

fathers, babies. Nezumi didn't care. He was convinced that everyone in No. 6 was a danger, corrupt and heartless. Shion looked up at Nezumi who was still talking. He was so tired of this but he couldn't leave Nezumi. Nezumi was Shion's first love, best friend, and protector. Nezumi had saved his life so many times.

Shion just wished he wasn't so blind. Nezumi smiled at him "Don't worry Shion. I'll help you learn everything you didn't see." Shion nodded and smiled, pretending to agree "Okay Nezumi." Nezumi gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "You don't have to be blind to it anymore. You deserve to know."

Shion nodded, not agreeing just acknowledging the words, but Nezumi didn't need to know that. Nezumi wrapped him in a hug and Shion hugged back. suppressing the words on his lips, words he wanted to say about how wrong Nezumi was. Nezumi wasn't ready for that yet. Shion knew they wouldn't be well

received when they did spring forth but until then he allowed Nezumi to hold him. Seeing what Nezumi thought he couldn't was the only thing that let him know that Nezumi wasn't all to right in the head. Some

trauma in his past had hurt him in a deep way. Shion didn't care. He'd be here for Nezumi no matter what. He just hoped Nezumi felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> No flames please. I love Nezumi and I don't think he is stupid. I was re-watching the anime a few days ago and in the episode with little Shion he calls the moondrop a blemish. He's screaming with the storm to release frustration at a world and city he has no control over. It kinda bugged me when Nezumi was saying that Shion never knew that something was wrong and Shion didn't say anything. I tried to think of a reason why and this came to mind. I love Nezumi and everything but Shion isn't as stupid as Nezumi thinks he is.


End file.
